To Be Evil
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: The prestigious E.V.I.L (Emerging Villain Institution for Learning) Academy is where the daughters and sons of villains go to learn and train to follow in their parents footsteps. Everything is good and according to plan for Dylan Masters, the son of Taskmaster, and the other students at E.V.I.L Academy until S.H.I.E.L.D finds the Academy. What will happen then? Read to find out!
1. A Normal Day At EVIL Academy

To Be E.V.I.L

Chapter One

 **So I know this story is very similar to my other story, The Next Generation, but this is still different. And I might be deleting The Next Generation. And also, this is the E.V.I.L organization's school, so...yeah. There are some villains you see in USM's children, so I might make references to that! And yes, there still are teen heroes, because most of the villains in the show are adults anyways, so it would make sense for them to have children. And then there are some OCs of mine, too, so it's a mix. So without further ado... E.V.I.L (Emerging Villain Institution for Learning) Academy!**

"Andy Jensen?" Taskmaster calls out as he does attendance.

"Here." a bored voice responds.

Andy. The future Beetle. Not really evil, but not really good, either. More of an anti-hero. His father is a legendary mercenary, and whenever we train in groups, Andy usually beats us all when we're least expecting it. He has a very promising future, and almost everyone likes him. And he's good looking.

"Sandy Marko?"

"Here!" a cheerful voice answers.

Sandy. She inherited her father's sand powers. She came to mostly control her powers, but who knows? She could be Sandwoman. She's always bubbly and cheerful, and even though she gets on our nerves, we know she's always there for us whenever we need a shoulder to cry on, and we're nice to her whenever we can be. I don't think she's really that villainous, though. If anything, she'd be a hero, but she doesn't want to let her father down. She's also my training partner in the afternoon.

"Shea Kravinoff?"

Shea is the next hunter. The next Kraven the Hunter, though I've heard she might change the name.

"Here," she says in her thick accent. I assume she got that from her father, but she was born in America, so...? Well, I don't know. Manipulative, pretty...not a good combination. Her father couldn't be more proud of her. She's training to kill White Tiger. I hope she does. That cat annoys me.

"Gemini Fury?"

"Here." A cold voice says.

Gemini Fury. Daughter of Scorpio, and niece of Nick Fury, director of S.H.I. , E.V.I.L's rival. Though her loyalty might be questioned by outsiders, she's one of the most evil students here. She's one of the queen bees in this school.

"Olivia Octavius?"

"Here," a shy voice pipes up from near the back of the room. Olivia, the daughter of Doctor Octopus, is here to follow in her father's evil footsteps. But I have the feeling she doesn't really want to. She knew her father before he went all nutso, and I don't think she really wants to do that. I've heard rumors she just wants to be a marine biologist.

"Lightning Wittman?"

"I'm here." She crosses her arms.

Lightning is the daughter of Thundra and the Wizard, and with that much villainous heritage, she's a star student. She has a bad temper, much like her mother, and will shove you into a wall if you so much as talk to her. Believe me, I've done that before.

"Felix Creed?"

Felix narrows his feline-like eyes and hisses "Here."

Felix. Son of Sabretooth. I swear, he's more cat than human sometimes. But he's a pretty nice guy, actually. Has a way with cats, it's almost like he can talk to him. Handy when he doesn't feel like attacking someone.

"Clay Ambrose?"

"Here," he answers.

Clay...well, if everyone's evil here, Clay is the exception that makes the rule. He is the nicest guy I know, and is literally KIND. That's why he can control the Carnage symbiote. His kindness battles the savageness, and ultimately, Clay wins. That's why he's so valuable. He's like a killing machine in control of his actions. We recruited him before S.H.I.E.L.D could get to him, and we have an asset. He's one of my best friends, and we train a lot together, he's one of my training partners.

"Drew Von Doom?"

No answer. I look over at the seat beside me, and sure enough, Drew's face is pressed up against his desk, snoring away.

Taskmaster sighs. "Drew?"

I reach over and flick him in the head. "Drew! Wake up!"

Drew blinks. "Huh...? Oh, hi, Mr. Masters! Hey...where is this place?" He cocks his head.

The girls begin to giggle.

I facepalm. "Class, you idiot. We're in class. Hero Study, remember?"

"Ohh, yeah. Um, here."

Drew is Doctor Doom's son, and consequently, the heir to the Latverian throne. So he's not someone you'd want be on his bad side. Because he's basically royalty. I'm glad he's my best friend. He's hilarious, and always good to have around. And he's also a girl magnet.

"Duly noted, Mr. Von Doom. Erity Lin?"

An Asian girl raises her hand. "Here."

Erity is the supposed cousin of Scorpion, the exiled warrior from K'un L'un. Critical and calculating, she gets some of the best scores in the class, but no one really knows her that well. She's handy with a staff, though. I can tell you that.

"Jace Hardy?"

"Here," his silky-smooth voice answers.

Jace is the nephew of the famous Black Cat, revered among girls as the first big-time girl villain, and revered among boys as the sexiest villain. Felicia also teaches a class here, Cat Burglary, which I'm pretty good at. Jace is a master thief and a master seducer, just like his aunt. If he does decide to go out with a girl, it almost never last, but dang, do those girls have stories...

"Calico Hardy?"

"Here," a sweet, feminine voice responds.

Calico is Jace's twin sister. Niece of the Black Cat, the villain crush of most of the boys at E.V.I.L Academy. And once they realize that them and Black Cat just isn't going to happen, they go after Calico. Luckily, she's got her own skills and her brother to protect her from creeps. And at a villain training school, believe me, there are a lot of creeps.

"And Dylan Masters?"

"I'm here, dad. I think you knew that already." Drew snorts. Actually, I'm not sure if he snorted or snored. Guess he stayed up too late training to rule Latveria.

Yes, Taskmaster is my father. And I go to the same school he's a teacher at. It's really not that bad, though. He doesn't treat me any different than the other students except for occasionally giving me pointers in class.

"Okay, I think that's everybody. Today the hero we'll be focusing on is Iron Fist. What are his powers?"

Almost everyone's hand is up, except for Drew. I think he fell asleep again. Poor kid.

"Erity?"

"Iron Fist, also known as Daniel Rand, has the power of the iron fist, a blessing from Shou-Lao. He is skilled and has mastered most, if not all, martial arts techniques, and has the limited ability to sense strong desires and in some cases thoughts." Erity folds her arms with a smug look on her face. Like I said, she's a top student. And she knows more about Iron Fist and magic than any of us, due to her being from K'un L'un. And her cousin, Scorpion, was Iron Fist's best friend, I think. So it makes sense. Erity wants revenge for Scorpion, whom I'm assuming she was quite close to. In the form of killing Iron Fist.

Hey, we're all villains here.

"Very good. What are some of his known weaknesses?"

Okay, this is something I don't know, and by the confused looks on the rest of the classes' faces, they don't know it either.

Taskmaster sighs. "Nothing? Really, guys. If you're going to be villains, you've gotta put some effort into it."

The class avoids Taskmaster's eyes.

"Well, he doesn't have many known ones, but there are some. Iron Fist is best to be fought with intelligence, not force. I'll be showing you a clip here of how Scorpion defeated him."

Instantly, the holo-pads on our desks lit up, showing a 3-D clip of Scorpion lashing out at Iron Fist, his grappling hook gleaming with some purple goo. The hook hit him, and Iron Fist cried out in pain and surprise. Then the screens went black.

"As you saw there, the blinding poison did its job, and if Spider-Man wasn't there, then Scorpion could have finished Iron Fist off. So when fighting Iron Fist, use your smarts, not your strength. Create a plan, and if possible, get him alone. If his team shows up, well, it's best to make a tactical retreat and stay unharmed to fight another day than to engage and possibly end up captured or worse."

We nodded in understanding. Taskmaster had drilled this into our heads, that if we were outgunned and or outnumbered, then it was okay to retreat. Not retreating is what got a number of our parents locked up...or even worse.

"I'll be bringing a few of the LMDs in for a few of you to practice on," Taskmaster said.

Some of the E.V.I.L Academy alumni and teachers were able to steal and reprogram some of S.H.I.E.L.D's LMDs so we could practice fighting the heroes safely. The students with the best grades or the biggest grudges were usually the ones to practice, where the others watched, and hopefully learned.

"Erity, Felix, Gemini, Clay. Get your weapons or symbiote and get ready to fight." Taskmaster pushes a small button on the wall of the far side of the classroom, and that wall opens up into a large, metal-walled training room, with all of the fancy toys from supervillain sponsors.

Erity, Felix, Gemini, and Clay walk out of the classroom and to the lockers, where we keep all of our weapons and class stuff. Erity returned holding her metal staff (with ejectable spikes on the ends!), Felix with his claw-gloves and enhanced, well, everything, Gemini using her zodiac-enhanced laser guns, and Clay with a vial of Carnage.

"Let's go! Clay, suit up!" Taskmaster ushered them into the training room.

Clay did as he was told, and uncorked the vial of Carnage. The Carnage latched onto him, the red symbiote covering him, until he was kid-size Carnage. "I'm ready," he hissed.

"GO!" Taskmaster pressed a button on a holo-pad, and a glass covering separating the training room from the classroom came down. He pressed something different, and the LMDs came out, four of them, in the guise of Iron Fist, each one engaging a different student.

Clay finished off his Iron Fist first, because he's Clay and he's super powerful. Clay did a flip over the head of the charging Iron Fist, who in turn turned around and latched onto Clay's leg, bringing Clay down. However, Clay kicked him with his free leg, and oozed out of the Iron Fist's grip. Clay shot the Iron Fist with webbing, tying him up, and punching him to knock him out.

Clay stood up, brushed off his hands, and said, "Done." Just like that.

Felix was finished second. He's a little like White Tiger, but more powerful. All White Tiger does is slash at her enemy and then get thrown off or knocked out. But Felix...well, Felix has enhanced strength, agility, reflexes, smell, hearing, EVERYTHING.

Felix dodged the Iron Fist's punch, and slashed at its chest with his claws, then lashed out and kicked him in the same spot he clawed him, to add to the pain. Not that LMDs could feel pain. The Iron Fist recovered quickly, pulling some Judo move on Felix, but with his enhanced reflexes, Felix ducked and swept the Iron Fist's feet out from under him. He then pounced, and slashed that thing to ribbons. Sort of. He slashed it a lot, but didn't necessarily destroy it.

Erity was third, holding off the Iron Fist until she could get a clear shot to jab her staff into it, the spiked tip filled with poison. And, since LMDs are supposed to be realistic, it shut off, because if it were real, it would've died from the poison.

She's not a girl you want to mess with.

Gemini didn't finish at all. I guess her hand-to-hand combat skills and laser guns weren't enough. She tried shooting from a distance, but the Iron Fist charged, fist glowing, and she wasn't fast enough. Luckily for her, the Iron Fist didn't have the power of the actual Iron Fist, and she just took a punch. Either way, I'm sure it was a painful reminder.

"Good job, all of you. And Gemini...you tried. Remember, if that was real life, then you'd be knocked out cold now. And be in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Train harder against Iron Fist LMDs." Taskmaster stared at her through his skull mask.

She nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Good. And...wait for it..." He glanced at his watch.

 _BRINGGG!_

"Class is dismissed. Good work." Taskmaster than closed the training room, sending the cleaning bots to get rid of the half-destroyed LMDs. If an LMD was completely destroyed, one of E.V.I.L's technicians built another. We usually had about 30 to use, sometimes less.

A flood of students rushed out of the room, carrying me with them. I stopped at my locker to get my things for Teamwork.

My schedule is this:

 _Dylan Masters, son of Taskmaster._

 _9:40 – 10:35 Villainous Practices w/ Doctor Doom_

 _10:40 – 11:30 Hero Studies w/ Taskmaster_

 _11:35 – 12:35 Teamwork w/ Frightful Four_

 _12:35 – 1:05 Lunch_

 _1:10 – 2:10 Cat Burglary w/ Black Cat_

 _2:15 – 3:15 Tracking and Hunting w/ Kraven the Hunter_

 _3:15 – 4:15 Training w/ Sandy Marko_

 _4:15 – Go Home_

Teamwork is with the Frightful Four, supposed experts on teamwork. If you ask me, I don't exactly agree with that, but...well, there aren't many villain teams out there that aren't completely furious with each other or incarcerated. The Frightful Four broke out of prison, and are now residing and teaching at E.V.I.L Academy.

Some students, like Lightning, and others whose parents or parent are incarcerated, live at E.V.I.L Academy. But most of us go home to our moms or dads or guardian or whoever. I live with my dad, Taskmaster, and my mom, Donna Masters.

Who said supervillains can't love?

I grab my books (we don't bring our weapons unless we're told to get them) and head to Teamwork. We have different teams each week, and since it's Monday, I'll be getting a new team.

I slide into my desk, Calico on my right, and Felix on my left. I turn to Felix. "Hey, good job today in Hero Study. That was amazing, man."

Felix grinned, showing his extra-sharp canines. "Thanks. I swear, I'm gonna kill that guy when I go out in the field when I'm older. Or kill Wolverine, though I might stay out of that feud...I mean, I don't get why my dad wants to kill his own brother...that confuses me."

"Well, I think all of us have our share of insane or crazy dads. Though my family is pretty normal. Except for the fact my dad is a supervillain sometimes. But we still have family movie night and stuff. You should come over sometime, if you want to get away from your dad. My friends do that stuff all the time."

"Thanks, Dylan. I might take you up on that offer. What kinds of movies do you usually watch?"

"Oh, different kinds. My favorites are action, my dad likes horror...figures...and my mom likes romance."

"Cool. You're really lucky to have a family, you know...my dad's a lunatic, and my mom kind of fled...so I stay at my uncle's house."

"Wolverine?" I ask in shock. I thought his dad wanted to kill Wolverine...?

"Yeah. Neither of them know it, though. I just sort of sneak in there, usually spend the night and stuff...Wolverine pretty much lives at Xavier's, I'm not sure why he even has an apartment. It's not that bad, though. I can do whatever I want."

"Have you ever considered living at the Academy?"

"Yeah, but my dad doesn't want me to...says he doesn't trust some of the teachers..."

"Why does he even send you here, then?"

Felix shrugs. "My guess is to let me get an education in being a villain, and to keep me out of his way."

"Well...if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Okay-"

"ENOUGH TALK!" bellows Thundra.

I cringe. The nightmare begins.

"Today we will be assigning your new teams, and you'll be fighting against each other." The Wizard begins to count us off in fours.

"Drew, Calico, Dylan." We all look at each other. I'm thrilled to be working with Drew, but Calico...? Not sure...

"Felix, Olivia, Andy." I wonder how Olivia's gonna hold up.

"Jace, Erity, Clay." Oh God. That's gonna be hard to beat.

"Sandy, Lightning, Shea. Gemini, you'll be back up for Lightning's team."

Okay, that is NOT fair. Lightning gets back up? I sense favoritism here.

Gemini narrows her eyes at the Frightful Four and slides deeper into her seat. Gemini's ruthless, but she never has been a good fighter.

"Name your teams, and then report back to us for your opponents." The Frightful Four then go back to reading, painting their nails, and watching TV. Wow. Excellent teaching, guys.

We get into our groups. "So...any names?" I ask Drew and Calico.

"Nope. None. I vote for 'No Namers'." Drew yawns.

Great. I get paired with a sleep-deprived prince and a pretty kleptomaniac. I'm pretty sure Calico just stole something of mine.

I turn to her. "Give it back."

She bats her long black eyelashes at me. "I didn't take anything."

I squint at her. "Yes, you did. You have that look on your face."

"What look? Do you stare at me so much that you know what looks I make?" She smirks.

"No, you've stolen enough of my stuff that I know when you've taken something from me."

"You're no fun." She rolls her blue-gray eyes and hands me my stylus I'd been twirling between my fingers. Dang, she's good.

Drew snaps his fingers. "I've got it. The Terrifying Trio!"

"No," both Calico and I say at the same time.

He shrugs. "Hey, it was worth a shot. None of you have any ideas. I'm just trying to participate."

"It's not bad, it's just the first thing people will think of. Which is why we're going with...Masterminds!" I said.

"Cool with me. I'm not sure if people describe me as a mastermind, though..." Drew squinted in thought.

I rolled my eyes. "You're close enough."

"Fine. I consider myself to be one." Calico sat on top of a desk.

I clapped my hands. "Well, it's settled! Masterminds! I'll go tell the incompetent fools who run this cla- umm, teachers."

I went up to the Frightful Four. "Dylan's team are the Masterminds."

Thundra typed it in on a holo-pad. "Hope you can live up to that name, kid."

Umm...isn't it just a class? Thundra, I think you're taking this too seriously.

"Uh...yeah, um...sure..." I hurried back to my team.

"LISTEN UP!" Thundra yelled. "Our teams are the Masterminds against the Lionhearts, and the Terrible Trio against the Strikeouts. FIGHT!"

The Wizard pressed a button (is it just me, or do Klaw and the Trapster seem to be in a coma? Or maybe they're asleep? Maybe Thundra knocked them unconscious...) and the training room came into view. All of the classrooms connect to the training room.

I got swept up in the sea of students clamoring to get to their lockers, and found mine after dozens of "excuse me"s and "sorry"s.

I opened the locker and get my weapons, a compact machine gun and a force shield, like my dad's. I stuff a few daggers in my pockets, just for good measure.

I walk back into the classroom, where Drew has a worried look on his face.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He nervously taps a foot. "Guess who the Lionhearts are."

Oh dear lord. Jace, Erity, and Clay. Some of the most powerful people in this school.

"We're gonna get creamed..." I trail off.

He sighs. "I know."

Calico comes up to us. "What are you two dorks talking about? I know all of my brother's weaknesses. Clay's too nice, he won't hurt us, or really do anything to us. As for Erity...she's good, but she's not quick. I'll take Jace, Drew, you take Clay, you're his best friend, and Dylan, you're quick, you take Erity. We have a chance, trust me. We just need to make this work."

"Well, I'm feeling inspired! How about you, Dyls?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Don't call me that."

"Anything for you, Dyls!" Drew calls out as he straps on his heat-ray gloves. Drew has no need to wear his father's suit yet, and I don't think he really wants to, but he does have to have some weapon, so he took with him his father's spare set of heat-ray producing gloves. Doctor Doom has naturally enhanced intelligence as a power, but...Drew's not dumb, but I don't think he inherited that power the way I inherited my father's. At least, not yet.

"Masterminds and Lionhearts, FIGHT!" Thundra screams. She really does have a talent for screaming.

We spring into action, doing what Calico told us to do. I see Calico lashing out at Jace with her grappling hook, getting him in the legs, but Jace punches it out of her hand. I don't bother watching the rest, because I have work of my own to do.

I turn to Erity, who's charging me, staff in hand, spikes out.

I dodge easily, and I remember:

I have a machine gun.

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM DONE!

Now, I didn't actually murder her, the bullets in the machine gun are just shock rounds, which lightly shock your opponent. But if you get hit, then you're down, because in real battle you'd be dead.

Erity glares at me. "Outsiders. Always relying on technology." She goes to sit against the wall.

I turn around to see who I can help. It seems like I'm the only one who actually defeated my opponent. Calico and Jace are still sparring, and Drew's on the ground SLEEPING, for God's sake, while Clay is just sitting there poking him, probably wondering what to do.

And our "teachers" are so incompetent that they aren't even watching us.

My God.

So I decide to go to Clay and Drew. "Umm...Drew? You okay, buddy?"

No response.

I turn to Clay. "Clay, when did he...uh...fall asleep?"

Clay thinks. "Well, everything was going fine, and then I hit him in the knee, and he fell down, and as soon as he touched the ground...bam."

I shake my head. "Kid's a handful, what can I say?"

Clay snorts. "You're telling me. I don't want to wake him up, though...he seems so peaceful..."

"Yeah...how about you and me spar then? To be honest, I really don't see how this builds teamwork...we need lessons from someone actually sane, not..." I gesture at the Frightful Four. "Not them."

"Agreed. So...how about I deck you?"

I smile. "How about I shoot you?"

He punches, but I've trained with him before. I know his style. I dodge easily, and use my shield to knock him more off balance than he actually is. He crashes into the wall, and I rain ammo down to him.

Regular bullets wouldn't do anything to Carnage, but these weren't regular bullets. These were shock rounds, and Carnage does react to shock.

Carnage peels away, leaving a groaning 16 year old boy behind.

I stick out a hand to help him up, and he takes it.

"Nice one, Dylan," Clay says with smile. He then goes to sit with Erity.

I look to see that Jace has Calico out cold, and that leaves him and me.

Jace grins at me, his perfect white teeth showing. "I've always wanted some one on one time with you, Dylan." And with that, he swipes my feet out from under me.

I don't train with Jace that often, so I don't really know what to expect. I was definitely not expecting that. I scramble up to my feet, and aim at him.

However, Jace is too fast. I can't get a lock on him, and I don't want to waste my ammo, so I watch him dart around the room for a few moments, hoping he'll stay in one spot for a moment.

He doesn't. I block his strikes with my shield, unable to block and shoot at the same time.

Wait. He's in front of me. Perfect time to –

 **(We interrupt this POV since Dylan got knocked out. I'll just do some third person here...)**

 **Dylan raised his gun, but he was too late. Jace's foot was headed right for the side of his head. Jace watched Dylan crumple to the ground, and then dragged him over to the wall where the others were.**

 **Clay's eyes widened in shock. "Jace! What did you do to him?"**

 **Jace brushed his honey blonde hair from his eyes and grinned. "I knocked him out. What else was I supposed to do? I'm unarmed, remember?"**

 **Clay furrowed his eyebrows, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, well...umm...is he going to be okay?"**

 **Jace waved his hand dismissively. "I knocked out my own sister. Do you really think I'd knock her out if I wasn't sure she would be okay? He's gonna be fine, give it an hour or so. No side effects except for a bruise and a headache."**

 **Clay propped Dylan against the wall. "Okay...just checking. So...I guess we wo-" Clay was cut off by the crackling of electricity.**

 **Jace turned, but he didn't turn fast enough. A bolt of heated electricity hit him square in the back.**

 **Drew grinned behind him. "I believe we won, Clay."**

 **Clay gaped in astonishment. "Wha-huh? I thought you were asleep!"**

 **"Well, I was, but then I woke up. Power nap, y'know? And then I saw Jace, and no Dylan or Calico, so...I shot. I can't believe Jace got Dylan AND Calico, though..."**

 **"Dylan got Erity and me. I was surprised when Jace knocked Dylan out, too. Though I guess that just goes to show never underestimate your enemies, though."**

 **"True. So...we should probably get these guys – and girl – to the infirmary. I got Dyls. Clay, you get Jace, and Erity, you can get Calico."**

 **Clay and Erity nodded in agreement. Erity, who had been listening, hoisted Calico on her shoulder and headed to the infirmary.**

 **(And they went down there, blah blah blah. I don't think I need to describe people walking down a hallway.)**

OWOWOWOWOWOW $#! THAT &^(%! & HURTS! * ^+ YOU JACE!

Ouch. He got me good. I blink groggily, and see an angel above me. Did Jace kill me?

Wait...why is an angel wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt...?

Oh...it's Clay. That makes more sense. Hey...people have mistaken Clay for an angel before. He's certainly good looking enough to play the part, with his shiny brown hair swept across his face and icy blue eyes. And clear face.

I envy him.

Seriously! A ton of girls have a crush on him, and he doesn't even know it! Hey, I'd give up my shield to have HALF of the girls that like him like me!

...but that's not happening.

"Dylan! Are you okay?" Clay leans over, his icy blue eyes now in my face. The thing is, Clay's so nice you can't dislike him. That annoys me too.

"Dude, get out of my face. And yeah, I'm fine. Just a headache." I reach up to my head. "And it feels like there's a bruise there. What happened?"

Clay leans back in his chair that he had been sitting in. "Well, you were going to shoot Jace, but he took the moment when you were aiming to kick you in the side of your head."

I swore.

"But Drew knocked out Jace for you. He just woke up and shot him. It was hilarious." Clay gestures to the honey-haired teen beside me in what must be the infirmary.

"Well, that makes me feel better. Hey...what time is it?"

Clay glances at his watch. "Hmm...like 3:10. You've missed most of your classes. Jace got you good."

"You were there that long?"

"Nah, I just checked in from time to time. This is one of those times."

"Well, I can't say I mind missing my class-wait, you said 3:10?"

Clay nodded.

"$#!^! I have to get to training! Sandy!"

"Sandy what now? Slow down, Dylan."

"Sandy! Marko! She's my training partner, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. But you can't go to training now! You have to rest and stuff! You've had concussions before! You know how this works!"

"SANDY!" I jump out of the bed.

Clay shakes his head. "No. You stay here." He grabs my wrist.

I sigh loudly. "Yes, mom."

Clay grins. "Good."

I swear, Clay is like a mom sometimes.

"You know, you sound like you like her."

Oh God. "Like who?"

"Sandy. Do you?"

"No. I mean, I like her as a friend, but I don't like her like that. She's not really my type. I think she likes you."

Clay raises his eyebrows. "Me?"

"Yes, you, idiot! I know about ten girls who like you!"

"Me?" He repeats.

I facepalm. "YES! OWOWOW! I shouldn't have done that..."

"Why would they like me?"

"Because you're good looking and nice to everyone. Girls fall for people like that."

"Oh...umm...do you by any chance know who? Like, by name?"

I count on my fingers. "Well, I said Sandy, umm...Olivia, Erity, possibly Lightning, and other girls who aren't in our class that are obviously in love with you."

"They all like ME?"

"Yes..."

"Me?"

"OH MY GOD YES YOU MORON! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Me?" Clay repeats like a broken record.

"Never mind, I'm going back to sleep."

I shut my eyes, try to ignore the hopelessly confused boy sitting in front of me.

It works...until someone comes in the infirmary, slamming the door open. "CLAY!" They scream. I open my eyes and see Drew, breathing raggedly and his spiky brown hair even spikier than usual.

Clay turns to Drew. "What? What's happened?"

Drew's olive green eyes were filled with fear. "They found us."

I feel like I should know this, but my brain is still fuzzy... "May I ask who?"

He looked around wildly. "S.H.I.E.L.D!"

 **AHHHHH I want to write more! This was so fun to write! I hope you like all the E.V.I.L Academy kids as much as I do! If there's someone you want to know more about or want to hear from their point of view, someone other than Dylan, please leave a review saying so! I swear, this is the longest chapter of something I've ever written XD**

 **Reviews feed the hungry update monster!**


	2. Team Bonding Through Weird Ways

To Be EVIL

Chapter Two

Dylan

Wait...what? S.H.I.E.L.D? HOW THE H*LL DID THEY FIND US? Alarms blare, and Clay holds out a hand to help me up.

"Dyls, we've gotta get out of here! Someone grab Jace! We can't waste time finding the others, we've gotta save ourselves! Tactical retreat!" Drew rushes around the infirmary, and starts shaking Jace violently. "DUDE! WAKE UP!" He screams him.

Jace bolts upright. He squints. "Drew? What the h*ll is happening? Where am I?" Jace looks around nervously.

"You're in the infirmary, and S.H.I.E.L.D found us! You, me, Dyls, Clay! We've gotta get out of here! My dad has a Latverian Embassy nearby, we can go there! MOVE!"

Jace jumps up, but then frowns. "What about our weapons?"

Drew shakes his head. "No time to get them. We've got nothing but our brains and our skills. Jump out the window!"

Jace nods, but Clay's eyes widen. "Are you CRAZY?! We're on the second floor!"

"Trust me." Drew opens the window, grabs a pair of scissors, cuts out the screen, and jumps out. I run to the window, and see Drew smiling up at us on top of a bush. "Come on!" He yells up.

Jace jumps out, gracefully landing on his feet. So that leaves me and Clay.

Oh, why the h*ll not.

I jump, and I'm falling, falling...OUCH. Well, it could have been worse. I could've landed on concrete. I could've died. Maybe. I scramble off of the bush, and Clay crashes down behind me.

Drew helps him up, and I look around. Assessing the situation, as my dad would say. Drew is smart, Jace is skilled, and Clay might have some Carnage. And as for me...well, I'm not sure about me. Time will tell, I guess.

Drew scans the area. From the outside, it looks like we're standing in front of an old warehouse on a nondescript street. It's really E.V.I.L Academy, though. Not that anyone knows that. There's black vans around most of the school, and we're hiding behind a patch of shrubbery.

"Can anyone drive here?" Drew asks us. Clay raises a hand. "Good. We're going to hijack one of those vans. Clay, you drive us to the Latverian Embassy. We'll be safe there."

We nod in understanding. If we've learned anything about S.H.I.E.L.D, it's that while their agents are trained, they're easy to take out. So this shouldn't be that hard.

Clay takes a red vial out of his pocket, but Drew grabs his hand. "Don't. That'll just draw too much attention." Clay nods and puts the vial back. "Dylan, guard Clay. Clay, don't bother fighting, we all know you have no combat training."

Clay shrinks back a little, embarrassed. But Drew is right.

I give Drew a mock salute. "On it, boss."

He doesn't seem to notice my sarcasm. "Jace, you and I will take out the agents. It shouldn't be hard. Move!"

We run up to the nearest black van, and there seems to be a woman inside, talking into a walkie-talkie. Then something unexpected happens – she pulls away. I glance at Drew quizzically, but he just shrugs. We head to the next van, but then I realize something – they're retreating. Pulling away. We see S.H.I.E.L.D agents fleeing the school, some carrying the injured, some carrying the dead. There's a range of broken bones to slash marks to poisoned blood.

And it's then I realize just what we're capable of.

We, as in the E.V.I.L Academy students. It seems to me like some – a lot – of the students KILLED people today. Living, breathing people, people with families. People with lives.

And for those people, those lives are gone.

I mean, I know S.H.I.E.L.D is a tyrannical organization h*ll-bent on ruling the world, but are we really better than them?

Are we?

Drew shakes my shoulder. "Dyls, what are you DOING? We have to go!"

"Do we?" I ask. "Students – friends of mine – just killed people today. Have you ever wondered what we're doing with our lives? Wouldn't it be better to save people rather than to kill them?"

Drew and Jace stare at me, appalled. After all, I was kind of questioning all of our beliefs. But Clay seemed to be listening.

Drew frowns at me. "Dyls, what the h*ll are you saying? This is who we are. Our destiny. We can't change that."

Well, he does have a point. "Yeah. You're right. I just...it's what we were born to do, and I...I get that. Just...let's go," I say hurriedly.

"Okay! Glad to see you're feeling sane again. Come on, guys! Dad hired lots of pretty interns this year!" Drew races down the empty street, Jace and Clay on his heels.

I follow them.

* * *

A few miles, Jace getting three new girlfriends, Drew getting the phone number of some celebrity, Clay just being oblivious, New York food truck food, and one h*ll of a taxi ride later, we're at the Latverian Embassy.

As we stand in front of it, I take in our appearances. Jace is grinning up at the Embassy, lipstick marks on his face, and his honey blonde hair mussed from his three new girlfriends. Just a few more to add to the list of about a couple hundred.

Playboy.

Drew throws an arm around Jace, and says something about a few interns named Bailee and Hailee, identical twins. Twice the sexiness, I guess. His hair is wild too, but from that insane taxi ride. God, why...

Clay's hands are shoved in the pockets of his cargo pants, looking unsure of what to do. One of Jace's three new girlfriends had clearly fallen for him, but he had wanted nothing to do with her (why, I have no idea, she was hot) and literally had to push her away, which I'm sure is eating at his innocent soul. Argh, that boy sickens me sometimes.

But hey, friends are like that sometimes.

"Dyls! You gonna live in the clouds? Come into _el casa de Drew, mi amigos_!" I blink rapidly, to see Drew's hand right in front of my face, Jace's lipstick stained profile in front my nose. "Dylan. Dylan. Earth to Dylan."

I raise my hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Zoned out. I think I just need some sleep."

"We all do, Dyls. It's been a h*ll of a day, with that taxi ride and all. I can score you guest bedrooms for you guys, I'll go talk to the secretary now." Drew runs in the building, leaving me, Clay, and Jace behind.

Glancing at me and Clay, Jace follows him. Clay and I shrug, following Jace. Once we're in the building, the gorgeous secretary smiles at us (mostly Drew. Figures) and hands us a set of what looks like hotel room keys. Part of me thanks her, and the other part of me is staring at the crowd of villains and ambassadors gathered in the lobby.

"Dude, is that Electro?" Drew elbows me. "Coool."

"More like electrifying," I quip.

Drew blinks slowly. "No. Just no, Dyls. Leave bad puns to Spider-Man. It'll only make you look bad, and we don't want you to look worse than you already do."

"Shut up."

We step into the sleek elevator, staring out the glass walls. It offered a great view of the city, allowing me to see E.V.I.L Academy, and the people swarming around it. I couldn't tell if they were students or S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope they're students.

E.V.I.L is – was – like my home away from home. Friends were there, dad was there, my destiny was there. I could become the villain Dad is, possibly even better. And that's gone, now. I can;t risk going back, if S.H.I.E.L.D knows.

I've never thought about what I want to do with the rest of my life.

I've always thought that I'd graduate, then become a mercenary, like Dad. The next generation, if you will. But now...it's all gone.

What the h*ll do I do?

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jace leans on the glass next to me.

"Yeah," I say quietly. "What do we do now?"

"We find our family and friends. We fight back. It IS what we're supposed to do. We might as well do it." Jace has a bitter edge to his voice, and I wonder if there's more to him than I originally thought.

But before I can ask him anything about it, the elevator dings and the door opens. We file out, and Drew leads us to four separate guest rooms. "Take your pick, guys. They're all super classy and the same." He went in the first one.

Clay and Jace followed suit, and I shrug, going to the one closest to me. It looks like a modern hotel room, gray on white being the main color scheme. There was one queen size bed in the center of the room, a set of chairs and a table off to the far wall, a large HD TV parallel to the bed, and it pretty much looked like a fancy hotel room. Except for one thing – the view of New York, of NYC below me. And a balcony. Those are always nice.

I open the closet doors near the door, and to my surprise, it's full of clothes. Boy and girl. And some...umm...girl things. I guess they're prepared for all guests, male and female.

I pull out a pair of sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. I head to the bathroom to change, stripping off my sweaty clothes. God, that taxi ride...are all cab drivers in NYC insane? I then step into the shower.

After I shower and change, I just head to bed. Those fluffy pillows are looking really good right now, and by god I need sleep. And as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm pretty much asleep.

* * *

"DYLS!" Drew's frantic voice rips me out of my sleep. "DYLS DYLS DYLS!" He's wildly shaking my shoulder as I blink my eyes.

"What?"

"Jace."

It only takes his name to get me out of of bed and running towards the source of the problem. Whatever the problem is. Drew jerks open the door to Jace's room, and I'm wondering if I'm violating anyone's privacy here. Hope not.

Inside, Jace is unconscious, and Clay is hovering over him, unsure of what to do. Clay's a sweet guy, but he has absolutely no training whatsoever. He was just thrown into this whole mess when a vial of Carnage found him. He doesn't really talk about his life before E.V.I.L, and I'm not sure why.

"Okay, WHAT THE H*LL HAPPENED TO HIM?" I whisper-yell.

"Well, I'm in the room across from his, and around three in the morning, he just started screaming. Like, in his sleep. I have no idea what the h*ll what's wrong with him, but Mr. Scream-in-the-middle-of-the-night here is rambling about a Callie. Whoever – or whatever – the h*ll that is.

"Callie..." Wait. I don't know Jace that well, but I think... Yeah. "Callie is what he calls his sister. Calico. It's a nickname. Read about it in his file."

"You read our files?" Drew says, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

I look down at my bare feet. "Yeah...so I can learn your fighting styles. To get good grades, you know?" I leave out the part about reading them when there's nothing on TV.

"Your dad lets you?"

I snort. "H*ll no. I hack into the system. It's not that hard if you know the master password."

"Master password-"

"It's on the refrigerator. Dad gets forgetful sometimes."

"Oh." Drew is silent for a minute, but that silence is broken by more screaming. From Jace.

"WHAT THE H*LL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hands over his ears, Drew screams in Jace's unconscious face. Which just makes everything louder. Ouch.

Jace responds, but I don't think it's the response Drew is looking for. "No! No! I swear, I'll never tell! NO!"

Oh god, that guy's got issues...or wait... "Jace's file also said that he has an almost telepathic link with Calico. They react when each other hurt, and twin stuff like that. So maybe it's not Jace saying these things..."

"It's Calico," Clay finishes.

Drew claps his hands. "Well, what the h*ll are you waiting for? Someone wake up the screaming guy, and let's find the girl!"

* * *

After Drew slapped him about ten times, Jace woke up. He looked kind of embarrassed, and I felt bad for him.

Now we're in the parking lot of the Latverian Embassy, Drew scanning the available cars. "Hmm...that one's too orange...too many fins...ooh, shiny...YES YES YES THAT ONE!" He points to what I think is a shiny red Ferrari, a fancy one by the looks of it. Luckily, it was a four door car, so we would all fit in it. Thank go Drew didn't pick the one with the gull-wing two doors. Drew was only allowed to pick because they were his father's cars, and he was the least likely to get incinerated if Doctor Doom caught us taking one of his cars.

Clay raises a hand over his eyes. "Can't you choose something a little more...practical?"

"We die, we die in style. DRIVE THE CAR!"

Clay sighs. "Fine."

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Drew clambers in the passenger seat like a little kid. It's kind of funny how he can go one moment serious, the next a toddler. Funny.

So that leaves me and Jace. Awkward. While Drew and Clay chat about something or other in the front seat, Jace just stares out the window.

"Alright, I think it's time to address the elephant in the room," I state.

Drew turns to me, and blinks slowly. "Dyls, we're in a car."

"WhatEVER, the elephant in the car."

"Dyls, an elephant wouldn't fit in this car. I know you're smarter than this."

"IT'S A ****ING METAPHOR!"

"No need to be snappy."

I take a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that if we're going to be stuck together, we might as well be friends."

Clay grins at me, and Drew just blinks. Jace doesn't meet my eyes.

"Now, I know a lot about all of you already, because I do read your files. To learn your fighting styles and get better grades, and NO, my dad has no part in this, it's me. So...I'm going to share some things with you about me."

Drew rubs his hands together. "Ooh, juicy secrets! Yay!" Clay raises an eyebrow, while Jace has a look of shock/hurt/anger in his icy eyes.

"Well...I'm afraid of bees." As soon as I get that sentence out, spilling my deepest darkest secrets suddenly seems...easier. "I still have a stuffed cat from when I was three named Mr. Bigglesworth, I love romantic comedies, and I am kind of in love with-"

I'm cut off by the screeching of the tires of the Ferrari. The car has stopped, all of us leaning in to see why Clay stopped. I unbuckle my seat belt, and peek over Drew's shoulder.

"That," Clay says, pointing to the reason why traffic is jammed. Right in front of us, about a car or two ahead of us, teen heroes, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and Nova are fighting Andy and Sandy, and the heroes seem to be having a tough time fighting them.

Andy's in one of his father's suits, taking aerial support, fighting Nova, and occasionally raining missiles down on the other heroes. Sandy is in her sand form, with Iron Fist and Spider-Man in her sandy fist, smashing them repeatedly into the street, and each time she smashes them, she says "Sorry!" in her usual perky voice.

"Finish them, Sandy!" Andy yells, while still firing missiles at Nova.

"God, Webs! I thought you said they'd be easy!" Nova screams, dodging missiles.

"I was- OW! Was- OW! Wrong! OWW!" Spider-Man says between getting smashed into concrete.

"I don't know, I feel kind of bad for them...we're crushing them...literally...maybe we could just dump them in the East River?"

"Ugh, no! My father always told me that to kill a weed, you have to pull it out by its roots! AS IN KILL IT! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Andy shoots a furious round of ammo and missiles at Nova. He dodges almost all of them, but we watch as one missile blows up in his face. Andy uses the distraction to rain bullets down on Nova, while Nova's teammates are helpless as Sandy beats them into the ground as she watches Andy's fireworks display. I'm honestly wondering how the h*ll they're not dead by now.

"THAT'S how you get it done." Andy watches, satisfied, as Nova plummets to the ground. "And for good measure, one more missile..." He fires one more at Nova, but the Nova Force in his helmet flickers to life, and Nova flies back up to face Andy.

"Dude, you're worse than your dad!" Nova fires a round of Nova Force at Andy, who simply puts up a green shield.

"I ain't going down that easy, blue boy. Sandy, backup?" Andy said, turning to Sandy with his shields still up.

Sandy shook her ginormous sand head. "Sorry, busy with these guys!"

"Well, guess it's you and me, shorty." Andy prepares more missiles. How many missiles does that guy have?

"Ugh, no more missiles!" Nova shoots Nova Force at the missiles, effectively destroying the ones Andy fired at him.

"Not today, shorty." Andy blasts Nova with a green laser beam, cutting through Nova's shields. Not harming Nova, but I can clearly see it cutting through the blue Nova Force enveloping him.

"GUYS! LITTLE HELP!" Nova turns to his teammates, whom Sandy is currently bashing against the street. You would think that Iron Fist and the Amazing Spider-Man would be able to get out of her grip, but I guess that Sandy increased her density and/or just reformed every time they punched through.

"Remember the time we fought the original Sandman?" Spider-Man says between getting smashed. "DO THAT!"

Nova grins, and fires the Nova Force at Sandy, turning her hand, the hand with Spider-Man and Iron Fist in it, to glass, which the heroes just smash through. "ANDY! HELP!" Sandy yells, terrified.

"NO!" While Nova is turning Sandy to glass, Andy tackles him in mid-air, and somehow manages to pull Nova's helmet off, revealing the teenager beneath.

Nova, or whoever the kid is, falls out of the sky, his teammates rushing to catch him, and with that distraction, Sandy breaks off her glass hand, grows a new one, and traps them all in her sandy fists.

Andy grins. "Nice work. Now I have this cosmic plaything...hmm..." Andy removes his beetle helmet, much to the shock of all the teenage girls watching, and puts on the Nova helmet. The blue force washes over his armor, and Andy flexes his hands. He fires a missile at the heroes, but the missile isn't a normal missile, it's a fiery blue, enhanced with Nova Force, I'm assuming.

When the missile is heading towards the heroes, Spider-Man webs the missile, and Iron Fist punches it with a "Kee-Yah!" However, the missile explodes, the Nova Force combined with the regular force of a missile knocks them all back, and Sandy smashes them into the street with a sand-hammer.

She turns her sand head to Andy, encased in Nova Force. "We done here?"

"Yeah." Andy fires one last missile from his armor, except this isn't a missile – it's a firework. An I❤NY firework.

It explodes high in the sky, over the sea of onlookers and bystanders. Sandy reverts to her natural form, a teenage girl with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She smiled cheerfully at the onlookers, the teenage boys in the crowd – and all of us – cheering. When Andy turned back, he took off the Nova helmet, and the teenage girls screamed at Andy's dark brown, spiked, godd*** perfect hair that I'm insanely jealous of, and that general bad boy demeanor. I mean, for god's sake, he probably just helped seriously injure or even kill three people. That's pretty bad if you ask me.

"YEAH! Go villains! Go villains! Go Sandy, looking pretty hot right there!" Drew cheers at the two, and occasionally cussing the heroes out.

Clay turns to Drew. "You know she likes ME, right?"

"Wait, WHAT?"

Clay points at me. "Dylan told me,"

"Dyls said WHAT NOW?"

"I refuse to get in the middle of this."

"Well, YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!"

"What if she likes Andy?"

"She probably does by now. Andy just probably killed someone for her. And he's probably going to give her the helmet. Since he seems like he's in love with her," Clay muses.

"Yeah. D***, I want that thing!" Drew whines.

I pat his shoulder. "We all do, buddy. We all do."

"Why don't we just invite them to stay with us?" We all turn to Jace, who suddenly isn't silent anymore.

"Yes, we could, but what exactly are we doing? I mean, what is our goal? What are we going to do with the rest of our lives?" I say, partially in frustration, partially in just wondering.

"Dyls, the other cars are moving-" Drew starts.

Clay cocks his head in thought. "What if we just became normal kids? There's a high school here, Midtown High. We could just rob a bank or something, use the money to buy an apartment. Just settle down, maybe hook up with some of Jace's five gazillion girlfriends. Live the American dream, y'know?"

"Guys-"

"Or we could become the villains our parents always wanted us to become. We take on the small heroes first, then move on to the big leagues. I'm talking Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, that sort of thing. If we got a big enough team, we could conquer the world, I'm sure. Look at Andy and Sandy, they took out half of Fury's teen heroes. Imagine what our entire class could do as a team. Imagine what we could do if our parents joined us. We'd literally rule the world," Jace says, and to be honest, I like what he's saying.

"Should I even-"

"I like that. I'm behind you on that," I agree. "I've always wanted to re-name Taco Tuesday as Toast Tuesday. I mean, toast is so much better than tacos. I hate Mexican food."

"GUYS-"

"So, are we all in agreement that our supervillain group's goal is to take over the world?" Clay asks. "All in favor, raise your hand."

I raise my hand, Jace raises his, Clay does, and Drew does, sighing.

"There are people-"

"TO H*LL WITH PEOPLE!" I yell. "We're the future rulers of the world! They should treat us with RESPECT!"

"THEY'RE definitely treating us with respect," Drew states, pointing to the cars blaring their horns at us, some swerving around us.

Clay grins sheepishly, and slams the gas pedal, catching up with the normal flow of NYC traffic. "We should probably have superhero names, guys," he says while driving. "I mean, if we're going to take over the world, people should probably know who we are, and not our actual names."

"You're right. I shall be known as...Doombringer. Oh yeah. That's got a nice ring to it, dontcha think?" Drew grins.

"Sure. Hmm...I'll go with...I dunno, Mimic. I can mimic other people's fighting styles, so it makes sense." It's not I've I've totally thought about this before...

"You go, Dyls! What about you, Clay? Jace?" Drew turns to face Clay and Jace.

"Well, I guess I'll just be Carnage..." Clay says uncertainly.

"You can be anything you want to be, Clay! Be the Crimson Killer! Red Death! Poison! Actually, I kinda like poison..." Drew rattles off even more names, causing Clay to just look more uncomfortable.

His eyes on the road, Clay states, "I'm sticking with Carnage."

"WhatEVER. Jace, you?"

Jace tilts his head to the side.

"I'm not sure. Something like Black Cat, except maybe more masculine. Like Shadowstrike. Ooh, that sounds cool..."

"Okay. We have Doombringer, Mimic, Carnage, although Clay, you really should change that, and Shadowstrike. We've got a supervillain team! What should we call ourselves?" Drew asks.

"Future rulers of the world?" I say.

" _Les Antiheros_?" Jace says in what I assume is French.

"I didn't know you speak French," I say, raising an eyebrow.

Jace smirks, his ice blue eyes glittering. " _Je parle assez couramment. En outre, les filles adorent_ _ca_."

"Well, I don't understand a word you're saying. Clay, any suggestions?" Drew asks our driver.

"Umm...I don't know, Next Generation? Because, you know, we're like the next gen-"

Drew cuts Clay off by kind of screaming, "THAT'S PERFECT! Clayton Monday Ambrose, that is PERFECT!"

I snort. "Your middle name is Monday?"

Clay looked back at me, his dark blue eyes cold. "We don't talk about it."

"I'm still calling you Monday."

Clay made a sound in his throat that sounded like a velociraptor.

"Okay, I won't..."

"Good."

"Hey, Clay, can you stop at that bank? I'm gonna take some money out of one of my bank accounts." Drew says.

"Sure thing, rich kid. I feel like a cab driver." Clay whines.

"You're our chauffeur. But you drive a very limited edition Ferrari, so don't feel that bad about yourself."

"Great," Clay says, rolling his eyes.

Minutes later, Clay parks the car in front of the bank. Clay swears when he sees the parking meter. "Anyone got coins or cash?" He asks.

Drew sighs. "Dude, we're villains. Let's just park and not pay."

"But won't they tow the car, then?"

"...Yes. I think. Okay, anyone got coins?"

Jace pulls some quarters out of one of the pockets of his black cargo shorts. "A dollar."

Drew takes the money. "Now, how do these d*** things work?"

Clay facepalms, and sighs loudly. "You are a pampered idiot, aren't you?"

"NO! I've just never used a parking meter before!"

"THEY'RE ALL OVER NYC! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE USED A PARKING METER BEFORE?!"

"I DON'T GET OUT MUCH!"

"Oh. Okay."

"We're good?"

"Good. I guess I should've figured, I mean, you being a prince and all."

"Yeah. Dad just kind of lets me go to school, and then I have to go straight back home, and-"

Jace interrupts Drew by saying, "OKAY, we get it. You're deprived of a normal life. We all are. Now just GO IN THE BANK!"

Clay puts the quarters in the parking meter, even though I'm pretty sure we won't need three hours. God, I hope not.

"God, dude." We get out of the car, and walk into the bank. I feel out of place, as all these middle aged women and men with their small children are cashing checks and making deposits and all those normal things, while four teenage boys just walk in. Then, all eyes are on us. Mostly the middle aged womens' eyes. Creepy.

Drew goes up to the counter, and does his getting money out of a bank thing or whatever. Clay, Jace, and I just awkwardly stand behind him. Well, Clay and I stand awkwardly. Jace doesn't seem awkward at all, even making eye contact with people. D***, he's good.

As soon as Drew gets his money, I straighten, Clay wakes up, and Jace stops chatting with a mom. But before we can go out of the bank, three men in black ski-masks come in.

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!" Thug Number One yells.

Terrified, the people in the bank all drop down to their knees, and put their hands behind their heads. Except for us.

Drew blinks slowly. "Seriously?"

Thug Number Two glares at us. "Yeah, kid! Seriously! You're in a middle of a robbery here!"

"I know over a hundred ways to kill you right now," Jace deadpans.

I notice the mom he was talking to gasps, probably having no idea that the friendly young man she was talking to only a few minutes earlier is a walking weapon.

"Well, why dontcha try, kiddo?"

Jace shrugs. "Okay," Imperceptibly, he delivers a spinning kick to Thug Number Two's jaw, knocking him off balance. Jace then hits him with a flurry of punches to the face, and while the thug is groaning, Jace twists his arm a way it probably shouldn't move, and a loud CRACK resounds through the room. The thug on the ground, Jace kick his ribs, most likely breaking a few, and the thug slides to the side of the room, screaming in pain.

His icy eyes hard and cold, Jace scans the room. "Anyone else?"

The onlookers and Thug numbers One and Three were silent, Jace having scared the $#!+ out of them. A corner of his mouth twitches. "That's what I thought."

The other two thugs start to run, but Jace picks up two paperweights, and with amazing aim, throws both of them, and by some miracle or skill, they hit both of the thugs square in the back of their heads, knocking them out.

He looks to us with those cold ice eyes. "We're done here."

None of us argue, following Jace as he saunters out the bank door. I glance back at the bank, and I see inside, people are getting up, and continuing what they were doing, though they seemed more hushed than they were before. Shocked, I suppose.

"Are you okay?" Clay asks Jace, Clay's eyebrows furrowing.

Jace doesn't respond.

"You know, you just stopped a bank robbery," Clay says.

Jace still doesn't respond.

"You can talk to us," he continues.

Jace looks away, avoiding Clay's eyes.

Clay raises an eyebrow, but doesn't press him. We get back in the car, no one really saying anything.

Drew finally breaks the awkward, and frankly uncomfortable silence by clapping his hands together and saying, "Alright! That happened! So, are we going to find Calico or not?"

"I..." Jace starts, but he doesn't finish.

"Spit it out, walking weapon!" Drew says.

Jace's face flushes at this. "I think she's with S.H.I.E.L.D. Like, in the tri-carrier. They're interrogating her, and one of their agents is kind of...trigger happy. She's hurt. I saw it in my...dream...last night..." He looks down, and I can see his eyes are glassy.

Me, being the socially awkward loser that I am, decide not to say anything. It's better than saying something, because if I did say something, I wouldn't know what to say, and probably have Jace puncturing my lung or something. Ouch.

"Well, where the h*ll is the S.H.I.E.L.D tri-carrier? I'm your chauffeur, I need to know," Clay says.

"How the h*ll am I supposed to know? But didn't Taskmaster say that it was usually in the air?I think this is a job for Carnage. Carnage has webs and stuff. Clay, you look for the tri-carrier, and the others and I can look for some of Fury's pet heroes to take down and use their smartwatches to find it," Jace says.

"Sounds good to me. Where should I park the car?" Clay asks.

"I got more coins," Jace offers. So Clay parks the car at one of NYC's many parking meters. Jace also takes out a tracking device from one of his many pockets, and sticks it on the Ferrari. "In case someone tries to steal it."

Drew whistles. "How many gadgets do you even have in there?" He asks, gesturing to Jace's shorts.

He smirks. "A $#!+ load."

"Nice."

Clay douses himself in Carnage, and begins thwipping his way to skyscrapers, probably trying to get a better view.

Drew, Jace and I look at each other. "I need a weapon," Drew says.

Jaces pulls out sleek, silver gun. "Here," he says, tossing it to Drew.

Drew studies it. "What is it?"

"Basically a long distance, high-powered taser. It's like a gun, except with bullets of electricity that can knock someone out for days. Be careful with it, and if you accidentally tase one of us, I will personally break your arm."

Drew raises an eyebrow, knowing Jace is serious. "I know how to handle guns, living weapon."

"Don't call me that." Jace has a touch of venom in his voice.

"Sure thing, living weapon." With normal people, they know where the line is, and they usually don't cross it, or maybe step over it once or twice. With Drew, he flat out runs over the line.

"I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Jace grabs Drew by the collar of his t-shirt, and rams him into the brick wall of the alley we're in.

"GOD! OKAY!" Drew's voice is pure terror, something Drew usually doesn't show. Or feel.

"Good." Jace sets him down, and I'm wondering how much we can trust him.

I run over to Drew, and help him up. "You okay?"

"Yes. I just got slammed into a brick wall, of course I'm fine. My head hurts. Along with everything else."

I turn Drew's head, and his brown hair was matted in the back with something sticky.

Blood.

I almost turn to ask Jace for bandages, but I then remember Jace was the reason Drew's hurt anyway. Of course, Drew did cross the line a little, but that's just Drew.

I sigh, and feel the wound. Blood's still coming out, and it needs to be bandaged. I really have no choice other than to ask Jace for help.

"Jace. Do you have gauze?" I ask sharply.

He nods, and hands me a roll. A few years ago, at E.V.I.L, we all had to take a first aid course, and I was pretty good a it, better than most.

Drew hisses with pain as I bind his head. "Dyls, I appreciate the sentiment, but I can do it myself."

"No, you can't. I was, and still am, better at first aid than you and you know it. You'd just get yourself tangled or amputate your own head, I know you."

"That does sound like something I'd do."

"Yes. Now, hold still." I finish bandaging his head, and help him stand up. "Feel any better?"

"I feel like $#!+."

"Is that an improvement?"

"Slightly."

"Good." I turn to face Jace, whose face is slightly red. "Can you please not injure any of your teammates? Drew was just being Drew. And if you have a problem, use your words, man."

Jace mutters something in response that I can't quite hear. "What?"

"I said, sorry. But don't EVER call me that. Or I won't be as lenient."

"Another thing. You need to work on not threatening your teammates, too. It's not nice."

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes! Now, look for heroes! Maybe pretend to mug someone or something? But don't actually mug them, we don't need to. And that's just kind of cruel," I add.

Jace looks at me and nods, then runs in the opposite direction. "Dude, I can't mug anyone in this condition!"

"Then do something else. I don't know, taser someone in the middle of the street. Scream that there's a monster on the loose. Something like that."

"Got it." He salutes me, then runs into the sea of people and commuters.

That leaves me, wondering what the h*ll I'm going to do.

I guess I'll take my own advice and scream there's a monster. I don't have any weapons, and even though my power can get me out of some tough situations, I don't know if I can actually fight with it just yet.

Like Drew, I join the crowd. When I feel like I'm blended in enough, I scream, "OH MY ****ING GOD I THINK THAT'S THE GOBLIN!" Then I duck into another alley. While people are screaming and fleeing, a girl in a black bodysuit runs into the now deserted sidewalk.

"Where?" She asks, looking around. "Where's the Goblin?"

Then I jump out and tackle her, though she dodges just in time, resulting in me falling flat on my face. Ouch.

"Get! Back! Here!" I mutter. She narrowly ducks, dodges, and dives every hit I throw.

"Who are you?" She asks.

I don't answer. I think I've gotten a feel for her fighting style. Dodge, and if you can, throw a punch or kick. And...yes.

She aims a kick at me, but I spin out of the way, and land a punch to her side. She tries to sweep my feet out from under me, but I jump over her leg, and punch her in the gut, knocking her backwards. I do something I learned from Jace, while she's on the ground, kick her side, and I do, but I don't think I broke any ribs. Just bruised her side.

She leaps back up, and jumps over me, knocking me over from behind. But I regain my balance, and when she aims a kick at my chest, I grab her leg, and twist. Hard. I hear a snap, and I hope that I broke something.

She's on the ground now, gasping in pain. I pull her up by her black bodysuit, the red eyes looking into my own brown ones. "Who do you work for?" I hiss.

"N-no one. I-I'm my o-own employer."

I check her wrist, and sure enough, no smartwatch. I drop her to the ground, and kick her aside. "Who are you? I'm Stalker." She asks.

"Mimic." I then jog towards the alley Drew, Jace and I had met in before. None of them were there. But I heard gasping and a few screams, so I head towards the sound.

A few alleys over, there was Jace, fighting White Tiger. Well, not fighting, more like beating her up, as she was already on the ground screaming.

I squint, and from what I can see, her arm and her leg were twisted in very unusual angles, and blood was seeping through the white costume, causing red spots to blossom.

This was the same Jace I had seen in the bank earlier. The cold, unforgiving Jace, the one with no mercy. The one that Drew was terrified of, Clay was concerned about, and the one I was honestly surprised about.

"Jace?" I call out tentatively.

He stops slamming her into the wall of the alley, like he did with Drew, and looks at me.

I don't usually fear other people, because I know I can handle myself, but this time, I'm scared. I'm godd*** scared of Jace, the Jace that knows over a hundred ways to kill me, and probably thousands of ways to hurt me. I know how Drew felt now, the cocky, arrogant, kid I knew, that was now terrified.

I'm scared.

His harsh ice eyes scan me, and I hold up my hands, backing away slowly. "She's already down. Just take the watch and go."

"No."

"W-what?"

"If I leave her, S.H.I.E.L.D will find her. They'll find her, and heal her. Then when she's healed, she'll go out in the field again, and that'll just be one more problem for us. Dylan, you want to take over the world someday, right? Well, if you do, then the only way you can do it is by getting rid of the heroes. Getting rid of them permanently. Like Andy said, the only way to prevent a weed from popping back up again is to pull it out by its roots. As in kill it." Jace then slams White Tiger into the wall some more.

Okay. I'm about to do something very, very extremely risky, something that'll most likely end with me getting killed by Jace. Oh dear lord. I take a deep breath. "You know, you're really living up to your nickname, Living Weapon."

Jace drops White Tiger, stepping away from her, and taking a step towards me, fire in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, stop killing innocents, Walking Weapon."

"Look, Dylan, I respect you, so I'm going to let you take back what you just-"

"Does it somehow PLEASE you to have the blood of others on your hands? Tell me, Jace! Tell me, LIVING WEAPON! How many people have you killed?" My voice lowers, shaking a little. "How many?"

Jace doesn't respond. He rips the watch of White Tiger's wrist, and throws it at me, hitting me in the chest with deadly accuracy. And then he runs.

My eyes flit between the way Jace ran and White Tiger. But I remember what Jace said, about S.H.I.E.L.D finding her. And if they don't...well, it's one less problem for my team.

I run, looking for signs of Jace. Blood, perhaps? Dead bodies?

"JACE!" I yell.

I yell some more, until my throat becomes raw and the sun is setting. I can't find him anywhere, and I don't know what to be more scared of – the fact that a teammate is missing, or the fact that a future serial killer is on the loose.

I duck into another alley, one that I'm almost positive I've searched, and there he is. He's standing there, just standing, his back to me, washed in the lamplight.

"Where the H*LL were you? WHAT THE H*LL WAS THAT?!" I scream at him, my voice cracking.

He faces me, and says four simple words. "I'm a living weapon."

"What? You're calling yourself that, now?"

"I have to. It's the truth, I just didn't want to face it. Well, now I'm facing it. I'm facing the truth now, Dylan. Are you happy?"

"Well-"

"My entire life, I've been trained. I've never been good enough, because I was a boy. I had to train three times as hard as Calico, just to be acknowledged. Felicia didn't think I was good enough to be the next Black Cat. She favored Calico. She even NAMED Calico, for god's sake!" Jace's is hoarse. "So now I've turned myself a walking weapon. I'm a killer. I sold my soul to the devil a long time ago, the devil in question being Felicia. And for what? Just so I could have some STUPID title? To answer your question, Dylan, I've killed people. Around fifteen, to be exact. In self defense, but...still. I'm a killer. I can't escape that fact, no matter how hard I try." Jace leans against the wall of the alley, tilting his head back. "I can't run," he says weakly.

I let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I...I'm not even sure how to respond to that.

"Everything I touch dies. Death follows me. I can't run from it, no matter how hard I try." His honey blonde head falls into his hands.

I put a hand on his shoulder. I don't say anything. I don't need to, because I think he gets the message. "So stop running,"

"What?"

"Just, I dunno, embrace it. You've got skills, so use them. I mean, maybe not to kill people, but to protect. Protect yourself and your family. You love Calico, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, she's my sister."

"Then use your living weapons skills and get her off that tri-carrier! Use your skills to take over the world! You've got a gift, not a curse. You can pretty much disable anyone that comes near you. That's a great power, but also a great responsibility. H*ll, if I could do the things you can, then I'd just kill everyone who annoyed me. But you, you don't. That's something. You've got a good heart, Jace. I know it. You're very capable of loving, you just don't want to. Well, I have news for you. Unless you want to be a friendless loser your entire life, you're gonna need friends. You're gonna need to love."

Jace is silent for a moment. "Well, there's this girl I kind of like..."

"Great start! Who is she?"

"She goes to E.V.I.L Academy. I...I've had a crush on her since the beginning of this school year..."

"WHO IS SHE?"

"God. It's...Sandy..."

WHAT?! NOO! NOT HAPPENING! NOT HAPPENING! "WHAT? But! But! Andy's in love with her, and I- umm, I'm her training partner?"

"You like her, don't you?" Jace smirks.

"...No comment..."

"Oh my god, I'm telling her when I see her. But, I mean...she's smart, funny, insanely pretty...how could anyone NOT love her?"

"I know, right? She almost always beats me in training, because she's sand..."

"She's always been there for me, I mean, when some of the daughters of minor villains were like, swarming me, she just turned into a barrier of sand, and...yeah, she's awesome." Jace had a smile on his face, on of the first real smiles I'd seen on him.

"I completely and wholeheartedly agree."

"We should really get her to join our team."

"Yeah."

Our talk about Sandy is interrupted by the watch beeping, and then a hologram of a black teen came up, Power-Man.

"Tiger! We need you ASAP! Danny, Pete, and Sam- wait, who are you?"

Jace takes the watch from me. "We're coming for you."

"What? Who are you? FURY!"

"White Tiger is almost dead, you should probably get her before she does die. And, if you're wondering, I did that to her. And next time, I won't hesitate to kill her." He smiles, a vicious smile.

Power-Man raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Jace hesitates for a moment. "Black Cat."

"But she's a girl?"

"I'm her nephew. The next generation. And I'm the Black Cat now. And my friend, here-" Jace tilts the watch so I'm in it. "Is the next Taskmaster."

"Hi."

"Sweet Christmas," he mutters.

"I also go by Mimic, since Dad's still technically Taskmaster. So just call me Mimic."

"Well, Black Cat, Mimic, you ain't gonna be loose for long."

"What do you-" I start, but then stop when I see the tri-carrier above me. "Well, that was easy."

Jace glances at me. "We fight?"

"Together," I finish.


	3. Prison Break In The Tri-Carrier

To Be Evil

Chapter Three

 _S.H.I.E.L.D Vision:_

 _Nick Fury stood, addressing the crowd of agents on the tri-carrier, significantly less than usual. "We've got a code RED, everybody. I repeat: code red. This threat has destroyed all of the Ultimates, severely wounding almost all of them. Our ambush on their school went horribly wrong, with over a hundred good, loyal agents killed, and over two hundred wounded. These supervillain children are extremly powerful, extremly smart, and extremely dangerous. A Nova helmet is in the hands of two wanted, dangerous fugitives, and there's no telling what they'll do with it. Meanwhile, we have footage of a boy, thirteen or fourteen, severely injuring three armed men who attempted a robbery, and he could have easily killed them. Then there's a viral video of a teenager that fights exactly like Taskmaster, taking down a young hero we've been keeping an eye on. This threat could become global. We need to put the big guns on this threat. I'm calling the Avengers."_

 _,,,_

 _"There's been a sighting of two of the fugitives from the villain school in Times Square. Sandy Marko and Andrew Jensen. Sandy is the daughter of Sand-Man, who seemingly inherited her father's abilities. Andrew is the son of the Beetle, who has his father's weaponry. They are both significantly smarter than their parents, and formidable opponents. I want Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Nova to go and capture them," Fury said._

 _"Roger that, Fury!" Spider-Man replied, Iron Fist and Nova following him._

 _,,,_

 _"Power-Man, White Tiger, I want you to go on patrol, see if you can find any of these fugitives. If you do, do NOT engage, I repeat, do NOT engage. Call for backup. They are far more powerful than you, and you know it," Fury said to the two costumed teenagers on the bridge of the tri-carrier._

 _"With all due respect, Director Fury, but shouldn't we engage before they do any more damage?" White Tiger asked._

 _"NO. You observe from a distance, and we'll bring in the more experienced heroes. You're still rookies, and don't you forget it," Fury said. "Got it?"_

 _They nodded, and hurried to one of the smaller ships to land below._

 _,,,_

 _Luke didn't find anything out of the ordinary in his sweep. He stopped a couple muggings, but found no supervillain kids. He headed to the tri-carrier, where he assumed White Tiger was. When he got there, he found no White Tiger, and Director Fury. "Fury, where's Tiger?" he asked._

 _"Tiger's still out there. She hasn't communicated anything to us yet, so I'm assuming she's still sweeping the city." Fury replied._

 _Luke nodded. It was a perfectly logical explanation, and that's probably what had happened. Still, Luke couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off._

 _,,,_

 _"Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Nova are down, in critical condition. Fugitives are still on the loose. I repeat, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and Nova are down," Coulson's voice said over Luke's watch._

 _,,,_

 _In the infirmary of the S.H.I.E.L.D tri-carrier, three unconscious teens lay in medical pods, nano-bots working furiously on their injuries. A teen stood next to them, fury written all over his face. "Computer?" he asked. "How long till they're out of there?"_

 _"Peter Parker has broken many bones and suffered head injuries, though with his healing factor, he should recover in a few months. Daniel Rand has many of the same injuries, but with proper treatment and his unidentified DNA, he should recover around six months. Samuel Alexander has the worst injuries, but a tree broke his fall. However, I still do not know if he will recover," the computer replied in a neutral tone._

 _Luke's head fell into his hands. He should have been there. First his parents, (even though they survived) now his team and his best friends. He wasn't really the type to swear revenge and go all nutso, but... They would pay. He would capture them, and stick them in a S.H.I.E.L.D cell for the rest of their miserable lives. Sandy Marko and Andrew Jensen would pay._

 _When Luke got the news about Sam, Peter, and Danny, he immediately comm'd White Tiger. This was an emergency. "Tiger! We need you ASAP! Danny, Pete, and Sam -" He stopped, realizing he was looking at a face that was NOT White Tiger. A honey blonde, ice blue-eyed boy, a few years younger than him, was staring at Luke, a cruel smile on his face. "We're coming for you."_

 _Okay, that wasn't creepy at all. "What? Who are you? FURY!" Luke called. Fury appeared next to him, watching, but not in the picture._

 _"White Tiger is almost dead, you should probably get her before she dies. And, if you're wondering, I did that to her. And next time, I won't hesitate to kill her." The smile widens on the boy's face._

 _Luke raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"_

 _The teen hesitated for a moment, then responded. "Black Cat."_

 _Luke had heard of her during Villain Studies at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. "But she's a girl?"_

 _"I'm her nephew. The next generation. I'm the Black Cat now. And my friend here-" The watch tilted to show another teen, a year or so younger than Luke, with dark hair and dark eyes. "Is the next Taskmaster."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"Sweet Christmas," Luke muttered._

 _"I also go by Mimic, since Dad's still technically Taskmaster. So just call me Mimic."_

 _"Well, Black Cat, Mimic, you ain't gonna be loose for long." Luke shut off the comm, and looked below the tri-carrier at the two teens. They looked up, and Luke was ready for some heads to pound._

…

"Jace?" I ask.

"Yeah?" We're both wary of our surroundings, knowing that S.H.I.E.L.D agents could come out at any time.

"Do you have any more of those magical taser guns that you gave Drew?"

"No, but I have this." He reaches into a pocket, and tosses me a flat metal disk. "Press the big red button on the flip side."

I flip it over, and sure enough, there's a big red button. I reach to press it, but then I hesitate. "Wait."

He glaces at me, annoyed. "What?"

"In movies and books, whenever the main character presses a big red button, the world explodes, or something bad happens, or they spontaneously combust, and I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" 

"We don't have time for this! Trust me!" 

I press the button, and **then the world exploded.**

 **Couldn't help myself.**

And then the disc expands into a silver, metallic shield, like the one my dad gave to me, except not made of ionic engery. Jace taps a slender finger on the shield. "Solid vibranium. Like Captain America's."

I raise an eyebrow. "Captain America? How did-"

He shrugged. "I steal things. It's part of my nature."

"Oh-kay, then." I glance upwards at the tri-carrier. "Umm...I see soldiers..."

"H*ll, we can take them. I have faith in us."

"You make it sound like we're together."

"Thank god we're not. I'm too good for you."

"Like h*ll you are."

"No, seriously. I'm too good for you. I'm saving my fantabulous self for Sandy." He grins, and I get a glimpse of Old Jace, the one that all the girls fell in love with, the one that was so popular in school, the guy I was jealous of. At times.

"Suuure you are. SHE WILL BE MINE!" I poke his chest insistently. "I'm warning you, cat boy." I grin. I'm joking, but...not entirely.

"Whoa, we have a bro fight here," a metallic voice called out. I turned, to see a platoon of armored S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers that must have snuck up on us. Or we were just really distracted. "You two just want to fight in S.H.I.E.L.D prison?"

"Um, no, I'm perfectly happy right here, actually. So, you can just move along now, go back to whatever you were doing, and we'll continue this here..." I trail off, seeing the S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers weren't moving. D*mn.

"I don't think so, Mr. Masters. Mr. Hardy. You'll be coming with us." The S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers raise their guns, and we tense, ready to fight if needed. But that never happens, as a woman in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform yelled, "STOP!"

The S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers all turned, like clockwork, to face the S.H.I.E.L.D woman, getting out from a clear tube that must have come from the tri-carrier. "Agent Day?"

The S.H.I.E.L.D woman glares at the soldier. "Yes. I'll deal with these two. Dismissed."

Oh god. She was pretty, though. I'll give Agent Day that. With long, ebony hair falling in soft waves to her shoulders, and that skin-tight bodysuit worked on her. Jace next to me was grinning like an idiot, which either meant that he wanted to make out with her in a corner, or that he somehow knew her. The soldiers went up in the clear tube, leaving us and the agent.

"Agent Day? Or should I say Callie?" he says sarcastically. "Are you off?" Okay, I'm going to guess they somehow know each other. Because that's Calico, with a prosthetic mask on. I should have recognized her face.

She nods. I have no idea whatever the h*ll they're talking about, but they seem to know each other, so... "There were bugs, but I disabled them. I'm not dumb, I knew S.H.I.E.L.D would find your idiot colleagues. And that someone would have to save their sorry *sses. So I intentionally turned myself in, they put me in prison-"

"Did they torture you?" I ask.

She gives me a strange look. "No, why?"

"Well, your brother here had some weird dream where he woke us all up by screaming rather loudly in the middle of the night, and it sounded like someone was getting tortured. Once he woke up, he told us that it was one of those twin things, and-"

"What are you talking about? We have no 'twin thing'. We never have. I don't know why, it just never happened to us. I broke my arm training one day while Jace was sound asleep. And he slept through the emergency room, too. Actually, he never woke up, until I was in a cast, and even then he asked what happened. He was screaming because ever since...umm...I won't talk about it..." Calico looks at her feet.

My mind wonders about this incident, but then I focus on something more important. Like the fact that Jace lied to us. "Why didn't you tell us?" I ask, almost yelling. Every time I think I've got Jace figured out, it's like he has TEN MORE LIFE CHANGING SECRETS!

"Umm...well...I had my own agenda..." Jace shoves his hands in his pockets, not meeting my eyes.

"You're not serious, are you? You know you can talk to us about anything, right?"

"I'm not used to trusting people, okay?"

"But you CAN trust us. We won't turn on you. I promise. And if I ever do, you have full authority to kill me."

"I'll take my chances with not trusting anyone."

"Dude, if we're gonna work together-"

"Strictly business."

I sigh. He's so difficult. "Okay, then. What is this agenda you have?"

Jace bites his lip. "My older sister. She's in S.H.I.E.L.D prison."

"You have an older sister?"

"Yeah. Aoife Hardy."

"Why is she in S.H.I.E.L.D prison?"

"Does the Shadow mean anything to you?" At first I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then my mind drifted to a newspaper article my dad had shown me about a year ago. It made the first page news, and it was the headline. A thief called the Shadow had stolen over five million dollars in jewelry from some billionaire celebrity. She had never been caught, nor had the money ever been recovered. Police were still scratching their heads about it to this day.

"The thief? From a year ago?"

"Yes. She was apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D a few months ago. Though not before she took care of the money, scattering it in various bank accounts made by various members of her family that could not be traced to her. Jace and I inherited some of that money," Calico/Agent Day says, smirking.

Out of curiosity, I ask, "How was she caught?" 

"Her boyfriend turned her in to the police, when S.H.I.E.L.D stepped in. Members of the Hardy family learn at a very young age not to trust anyone, and when Aoife did let someone into her life, look where it got her," Jace says with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Okay...that's harsh. But are we gonna get her out of this h*ll-hole or what?"

"That's what I intend to do. Fury's watching us from the tri-carrier, your cover's blown, or he suspects something. Either way, we team up, stage a massive prison break, and run. Maybe take out a few agents along the way. Go in, go out. Get it, got it, good. Callie, give us some of those masks." Jace looks pointedly at Calico.

She tosses him something out of her back pocket, a thin, translucent material. "Here. In return, how about you give me my grappling hook back?"

Jace pulls it out of one of his many pockets. Seriously, I don't know how the h*ll he has that many pockets, or they're that deep. Weird. He hands it to her.

"Thanks. Dylan, do you know how to use the mask?" She asks, facing me.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." My dad has a bunch of these for his various disguises. He'd shown me how to use one when I was about three. I press the mask to my face. Who do I want to look like? Hmm... Asa Butterfield, that actor my little cousin is always mooning over. She made me watch _Ender's Game_ seven times. Good movie, though. My mom has siblings, my aunt Audra and my uncle James. I have two little cousins, Dawn and Brooke. They don't know about the...family secret. But we still hang out a lot, often. Dawn's the boy crazy one and Brooke just wants to watch My Little Pony. I love them to death.

I make a mental image of the actor, and the mask adjusts to that. Calico whistles. "Wow, did you just get hot or something?" 

I glare at her. "Very funny. It's this actor my little cousin has a crush on. I was thinking of her."

"You have a little cousin?" Calico asks.

"Two, actually. Dawn and Brooke. They don't know anything. Dawn's twelve, and Brooke's nine."

She smiles at me. "That's sweet. I have a twin brother and three older siblings. I don't have any cousins."

"THREE older siblings?"

"Yep. Busy house. All of them villains, and all of them powered. In our family, we have the Shadow – Aoife, the oldest – Nightshade – Midnight, the second oldest – and Dark Matter, Ebony. Jace is the only boy in the family." Calico smirks. Jace rolls his eyes.

"At least I get something out of it. I mean, I could give any girl a makeover now, and make them look supermodel hot. I also have an impeccable fashion sense, and know how to style hair. In fact-" Jace narrows his eyes. "Dylan, you should grow your hair out. The windswept look is all the rage now."

"Okay. I'll take your word for it... so, we gonna go or what? I see soldiers...again..."

"Go." We run towards the S.H.I.E.L.D tubes. Calico uses her pass to let us in, and we shoot up the tubes, into the tri-carrier. There aren't many agents there, but what agents surrounding us Calico and Jace quickly knock out. I grip my vibranium shield.

We sprint down the hall, following Calico. "Prison's down there," she says, pointing to a heavily locked steel door. Calico uses her S.H.I.E.L.D pass, but the door won't open. "ERROR. Invalid personnel."

She swears under her breath. "Bro, you got any toys to help us?"

He grins, and pulls out a tiny jar. With an eye in it. My own eyes widen. Can I just say how GROSS that is? "What the H*LL?" I say, eyeing the eye.

"It's an agent's eye. Got it from Deadpool. He will really do ANYTHING for money. He also hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D and made sure this agent – whoever the h*ll they were – were listed as still alive. So we'll get in." He lifts the eye up to the retina scanner, and the door opens. "Agent McGuffin. Welcome," the computer says. We walk in. I see dozens of minor villains, and a few big names, like the Juggernaut and Mesmero.

Calico purposefully walks down the hall, the villains staring at her. I don't blame them. Jace claps his hands together. "Alright, listen up! We've come for Aoife Hardy, but we'll let the rest of you go, on the condition that you help us."

"Help you do what?" a man asks in a gruff voice. I don't recognize him. He looks like an everyday mugger, and that confuses me. Maybe he has armor or something?

"Kill heroes, take over the world," Jace answers simply.

"Why should we listen to you, shorty? You've barely hit puberty yet!" a blue man yells. I vaguely remember him as Blizzard.

Jace steps towards him. "I could go in there and kill you right now. Kill you in ways more painful than you could ever imagine," he hisses. He backs away. "Oh, and for your information, I HAVE hit puberty."

Mumbles spread through the prisoners. "Okay, fine. Just get us out," Blizzard grumbles.

"First, where is Aoife? And do you happen to have any prisoners by the name of Nightshade and Dark Matter?"

"Nightshade and Dark Matter? I believe so. They're over behind that door. And Aoife was with them, I believe, but she got taken to rehabilitation," Mesmero says.

Calico grabs the eye from Jace and opens the door on the far wall. Jace stiffens. "What is 'rehabilitation'?"

"Where they try to brainwash us into 'doing the right thing' and all that s***." the man from earlier spits.

"I'll free you all, if you help rescue her."

"Who is she, your girlfriend?"

"My sister." 

The other villains look a little shocked by this. I imagine they're remembering their siblings.

"Get us outta here, kid."

Jace glances towards the door on the other side of the room, where Calico is walking with two other girls, grinning like a maniac. The two other girls squeal. "JACIE!"

The older one, Midnight, I'm assuming, has long, shaggy black hair, with purple streaks going through it. She's curvy, and easily taller than me. The other one, Ebony, has stick straight, well, ebony hair, and she's thin, wearing dark makeup. I didn't even know they allowed makeup in prison.

Soon Jace is smothered in hugs by the two girls. It's all very touching and heartfelt. I think I saw some of the villains crying.

"I missed you so much, Jacie!" Ebony says.

"Missed you too, Ebony."

"You want us to go get Aoife?" Midnight asks him.

Jace ducks out from under the two girls. "Well, we're going to free all these guys first. Then we're all going to get her."

Calico passes the eyeball over the retina scanner of all the cells, freeing the villains inside. The armor of villains are stored somewhere else, I assume, but for the villains with natural powers, they're grinning very evilly.

"Armored villains, get your armor. Naturally powered villains, follow me," Calico says, running out of the prison, the Hardys and me on her heels.

The villains file out of the prison. I'm a little surprised that no S.H.I.E.L.D agents have engaged us yet. I guess they're short on agents.

Midnight points out the door to Rehabilitation, and Calico scans the eyeball. Man, that eye has really come in handy, if I think about it.

The door opens, and inside, are Nick Fury and the Avengers.

Wow.

Jace was right. We would take on the Avengers. Just sooner than we thought.

…

"Would you like to surrender now, kids?" Nick Fury asks, hefting his giant gun.

"Nope. We outpower all of you, and you know it." Jace crosses his arms.

"What the h*ll is this kid talking about? We're the f***ing AVENGERS. They're a bunch of teenagers. And we have Nick Fury, too. That counts for something. How are THEY outpowering US?" Iron Man asks.

Then the Hardys swing into action.


	4. Jace's Very Very Very Large Family

To Be Evil

Chapter Four

Hulk bellows and charges Jace, who actually is probably the opponent with the best chance of taking him down, as he's the smallest out of us and maybe the deadliest. He takes two jars of a minty green substance swirling around in there, and dodges the Hulk, waiting for a good shot, probably.

Cap throws his shield at me, but I deflect it with my own. D*mn, I need a machine gun. Cap catches it, his eyebrows raised. I smile. Calico grins at me, and throws a smoke bomb at Cap, I can't see in it, and neither can Cap, I guess. Coughing, my eyes water, and I hear a sharp crack. "CALICO!" I yell.

"Don't worry, Dylan. I just knocked him out..." I hear more snapping sounds. "Broke a few ribs, too." SNAP. "Guy's in for a h*ll of a headache."

Hawkeye and Black Widow run to their leader, but Ebony and Midnight are ready. Black globes of energy encase Midnight's hands. She creates some sort of...shady vortex...beneath Ebony, and Ebony pops up behind Black Widow, and moves her hands to create a midnight blue box around her. "She'll suffocate in there, and I'm the only one who can get her out," she says cheerfully.

Hawkeye moves to engage, but Calico nails him in the head with a grappling hook. Her battle grappling hook is poison tipped, I believe. Good job, Calico. Iron Man zooms towards her, but Midnight is faster, creating a vortex in front of Calico. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FRIEND STARK?" Thor roars.

"Umm...he's either in New Zealand or a different dimension...don't know which..." Midnight says thoughtfully.

Thor roars some more, and throws his hammer at Midnight, who hastily throws up a vortex. The hammer goes in, and Midnight looks stunned. "Does that mean...?"

"Nay, child, the hammer shall return. It has driven through planets before just to-" Thor stops, and turns to Fury. "Why, Fury, are we fighting children?"

Fury, who had been fighting Ebony with no luck, as she had trapped him in a dark blue box too. Ebony smiled at Thor, and made a little window, about a square inch. "Don't try anything funny, Fury. Or else I will kill you."

"Don't doubt it," he wheezes, trying to catch his breath. It makes me wonder if Black Widow is still alive. She probably isn't. Meh. I never liked her anyway. "And, Thor, these 'children' are extremely dangerous powered individuals, and it's our duty as S.H.I.E.L.D and heroes of this world to detain them."

"But with this child's powers, she could easily break out of any prison," Thor replies.

"Not if we use neutralizing drugs like we have been doing."

"True. But I will not harm children, no matter how dangerous they are."

"Just catch them."

"HEADS UP EVERYONE! MINT INCOMING!" Jace screams.

Ebony, Midnight, and Calico seem to know what this means, but I sure as h*ll don't, until Calico claps her hand over my nose and mouth. I get the idea, and hold my breath.

The glass jar shatters, and the Hulk roars, Jace doing a quick jab to Hulk's solar plexus, forcing Hulk to breath in the gas. Hulk then reverts to Bruce Banner. I hear a sickening stab sound, and wince. Jace...well, Jace is just one person I can't figure out. I can't figure out any member of the Hardy family. One moment they're chatting to you about normal, everyday things, next thing they're killing you. I don't know who they really are, behind the facade and masks and false emotions and weapons. Who the h*ll is he?

Midnight creates a vortex under Thor, and Thor, unable to fly without Mjolnir, drops down into it. As the smoke clears, I see Jace standing over a bloodied Bruce Banner and a dagger, dripping blood, in his hand. Something that looks like a gas mask is fitted over Banner, with the mint green gas swirling inside.

I survey the destruction in the room. Cap and Hawkeye are out cold, Black Widow and Fury still in those box things, Bruce Banner slowly dying from blood loss, and Iron Man and Thor in who knows where.

We did this?

Wow.

Jace grins. "I can't believe I just took out the Hulk. That was AWESOME! I mean, seriously, I'm gonna be ruling the world someday, I just know it."

Midnight punched him playfully. "With all of us as your advisers, too, little bro. I did more than you, I put Stark in New Zealand and Thor in some h*llish dimension."

"Hey, I was the one who took out Black Widow and Nick Fury," Ebony says, her face a sickly white and beaded with sweat. "Can I let them go now? I...I think I might pass out..."

Midnight quickly nods. The boxes vanish, and Ebony crumples to the floor, Calico and Jace helping her up and supporting her.

Black Widow and Fury are on the ground too, either dead or unconscious from oxygen loss. Go Ebony.

"So, where's Aoife?" I ask. "Isn't that the reason we're here?"

"Yeah. Midnight? Ebony? Do you know where they might have put her?" asks Calico.

Midnight looks around, surveying the room. "I think in that metal box. They know Aoife's powers, they know how she isn't a mutant and can escape easily, so they had a powered operative escort her from her prison cell. It was a blonde kid in a dark green costume, with a dragon on the front. Never seen him before."

"That's Iron Fist," I supply. "Um, how long have you been in a S.H.I.E.L.D prison cell?"

"Dunno," she says. "A year? What year is it?"

"2015."

"Got caught in late 2013, so yeah, about a year."

"That is a h*ll of a long time to spend in a prison cell."

"Yes, yes it is. Ebony got caught first, then me, then Aoife. We kept Callie and Jacie at E.V.I.L Academy, told them never to come and get us until they were sure they could get us out."

"And when E.V.I.L fell, we figured it was about time," Jace adds.

Ebony and Calico are inspecting a large metal box, a little larger than person sized. "Jacie? We need you," Ebony says.

Jace nods, and we walk over to the metal box. He scrutinizes it, looking it up and down. He holds the eyeball in front of the keypad slash retinal scanner, and the door opens, revealing the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Like all members of the Hardy family (except Jace, for some weird reason) she has long, wavy raven black hair, ivory skin, and is wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D prisoner suit. That looks great on her. Her eyes are closed, and they open at Jace waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey. You in there?" he says gently. Her eyes flutter open, and they're a dull brown, unlike the rest of the Hardys.

"Where...where am I?" she says, glancing around. "Who are you? Where's Danny?"

All of the members of the Hardy family have gone pale now. It's clear that their worst fear has come true – Aoife HAS been 'rehabilitated'. Meaning brainwashed.

"I – I'm Jace. Jacie," he says, cringing a little at the nickname. "Your little brother?"

She tilts her head in an adorable way. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Should I? I hit my head pretty hard during my mission – Director Fury said that my memory might take a while to come back, and if I went in this pod every few days, my memory would come back further. I didn't know I had a-" She inhales sharply, and her eyes flash an icy blue. "Jacie! Is – is that really you? Thank god you're okay. Listen, I don't have much time, they've almost brainwashed me, GET ME OUT OF HERE! To – to a place where I have strong memories, that should combat it, I think-" Aoife cuts off again, her eyes reverting to the brown they were before. "Agh, headaches. Director Fury said they would be a side effect. Anyways, are you S.H.I.E.L.D agents? You look to young to be S.H.I.E.L.D agents...but then again, the Ultimates are just teenagers, too..."

"Aoife! It's Midnight. Little sister? Remember?" Midnight emphasizes the word remember. Sure enough, Aoife's eyes change.

"Drag me out of here before that INFERNAL alter ego comes back. GAH, I can't stand her." Aoife runs out of the room, us on her heels. "There's a S.H.I.E.L.D Bird down the hall, three doors to the left. Tell HER-" Aoife grits her teeth, flecks of brown appearing on the inside of her pupils. "Tell her you're S.H.I.E.L.D agents that Fury sent to take her on a mission and-" Her eyes change. "Wow, how did I get here? Weird. So, where are we going? And you still didn't tell me your names..."

"I'm Agent Vesper, and they're Agents Day, Adrienne, and Sage, respectively," Jace says, pointing to him, Calico, Ebony, and Midnight.

Aoife turns to me. My eyes widen a little, I mean, she's just – just gorgeous, really... "And what about you?"

"Umm..." Jace shoots me a glare. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "Agent Brooke," I say, thinking of my cousin.

"Well, nice to meet you, agents. I'm Agent Valentine, Ciara Valentine. What mission are we on? You never did give me a debriefing."

"We're heading to a home in the suburbs to do some recon on a girl we have imprisoned at S.H.I.E.L.D. Her name is Aoife Hardy, and-" Jace stops, as Aoife – Ciara – twitches rather violently.

"Aoife," she gasps, her eyes changing to blue. "Me." But then she changes back into Ciara. She shakes her head, confused. "I don't know what came over me. My apologies, agents... Let's go." She runs down the hall towards the hanger.

I exchange a glance with Jace. His icy eyes meet mine, and I can tell Jace is feeling something he usually inflicts on other people: pain.

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say. Back at E.V.I.L, if me or Clay or Drew were depressed for some reason, be it an identity crisis or Sandy not liking me or lack of sleep or whatever, one of us was always there for the other. Clay's general aura of niceness and encouragement got me back on my feet, Drew cheered me up by making jokes and sarcastic remarks about students, and me? I just listened. I didn't say anything, I just listened. It makes people feel better to vent then they expect.

Thinking of Drew and Clay reminds me of something – what happened to them? I mean, with all of the drama about the Hardys and Jace and Aoife/Ciara, I completely overlooked that problem to add to the mountain of problems I'm already facing.

When we're strapped into the plane, Jace sitting beside me, I ask, "What about Drew and Clay? I mean, I know you don't really know them, but they're my best friends, and-" Jace cuts me off.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. Look," he says, pointing to an Avengers Phone I'm assuming he got from Bruce Banner or Black Widow. On it, a video is playing, of Carnage. Of Clay. In this, Clay is helping Drew, who's wearing a ski-mask and a pair of electric gloves he must have made. I guess Drew did inherit his father's intelligence, after all. Clay's helping Drew, Felix, and Erity, it seems, defeat a group of superheroes I recognize as New Warriors, Kazar, the cat, Venom, and Dagger. Kazar's already laying on the ground with a stab wound, from Erity, probably, Felix is crouching down and talking to the cat, who seems to accept him as his new master, probably, Drew is electrocuting Venom's $$ off, and Clay's webbing Dagger to a wall, with her hands thouroughly webbed up. They've won, it seems like. "They're fine," he says. "And, well, I'd appreciate it if you helped me with this problem, I mean..." he glances at his boots. "It's family," he says quietly. "What wouldn't you do for your family?"

"I get it. But, after all of..." I gesture to the plane, and the people in it, Midnight sleeping, Aoife/Ciara driving, and Ebony playing with a ball of dark matter, "this, do you think we could go check up on them?"

"Of course. And who knows...we could all be a team," he says, grinning.

"I'd like that." I lean in a little closer to whisper to him. "And your older sister, Aoife, is hot."

He rolls his eyes. "God, don't tell her that, she hates men hitting on her, and she probably will never have a boyfriend ever again. Go after one of the others, Calico likes you."

"She what now?"

"You've never realized it? She stole all of your stuff back at E.V.I.L. She does that to guys she likes. Ask her out on a date, she'll say yes or maybe. I guarantee it."

"When things settle down, maybe I will..." I muse. Calico's pretty, I guess I just never thought she liked me, and, well, I never took the time to get to know her. Right now, all she really has going for her is looks, and that's never a good thing JUST to base a relationship off of. Well, unless you're dealing with someone who's downright gorgeous.

Aoife lands the Bird near the coordinates Jace – Agent Vesper – gave her, in a forest surrounding a large log cabin. "Welcome to the childhood home of Jace Adrian Hardy, soon to be a historical monument when I take over the world," Jace says with a grin. "Man, there were some fun times here. I wonder if Mom's home," he says, tilting his head in thought.

"You have parents?" I ask in shock. "Well, I mean, I know you do, but you have parents that are actually around? I just thought you were raised by hostile wolves or something."

Jace rolls his eyes. "Very funny, Dylan. Yes, I have parents. Felicity Hardy and Grant Ward, though we all chose to keep the name Hardy. I could Jace Ward now, if I wanted to, but I don't. I'm a Hardy. Dad's away running Hydra most of the time, so it was really just us and Mom growing up. You know," he says with a smile, "I might've not been raised by wolves, but I was raised by a wild horde of girls," he says, gesturing at the Hardy girls around him.

I laugh. "Man, I feel bad for you." Midnight and Ebony get out of the plane, and we follow. Jace stops at the house. "Aoife, this is your home," he starts.

Her eyes change to that startling blue. "Keep it up. List memories, or something."

"When you were eight, you, me, and Dad went hunting, and when bear came near me, you shot it in the heart twice, and we all made a bearskin rug that's still on the living room floor today." He ducked his head.

"Remember when Dad took us to Hydra one day, and showed us off to all his soldiers? And we took turns ordering them around, while they just humored us?" Ebony says quietly.

"Or when you, me, and Mom planted a garden of poisonous flowers that Dad could pick and poison S.H.I.E.L.D agents with? Belladonna, Hemlock, and Foxglove were the ones we planted." Midnight twists a strand of purple highlight between her fingers.

"And then the time Dad brought home a box of kittens he said he'd found on the side of the road when returning from work, and we got to name them, five, one for each of us? I named mine Grappling Hook, Hook for short, Jace named his Honey, Ebony named hers Astrid, Midnight named hers Nightshade, and you named yours Shadow? Do you remember Shadow, your black kitten that you grew up with? That's probably still in the house?" Calico asks, facing Aoife.

Aoife's eyes are blue, icy blue, and she sighs. "I think that'll do it. For now. Wait a few weeks for the effects of the brainwashing to wear off, and I should be back to normal. Group hug, guys." The Hardys crowd in, and I just kind of stand there awkwardly.

"You too, Dylan," Calico says, grinning, her blue gray sparkling. I'm seriously starting to consider getting to know her better. I awkwardly join the group hug. Calico smells like vanilla.

We pull away. Jace glances up at the sky, the sun almost setting. "Let's go inside. We can spend the night here."

I go inside with the others. Tonight should be interesting.

 **Next chapter: a night with the Hardys! So you learned some more about the Hardy family and Jace. Yay, exposition! My favorite line for this chapter had to be Dylan saying "You have parents? I mean, I know you have parents, but I just thought you were raised by hostile wolves or something." XD What was your favorite line? My favorite part had to be when the Hardys totally decked the Avengers. Which leads me to the following question:**

 **Are you guys okay with character death? Because the supervillain kids do not hesitate to kill, or at least a lot of them don't, and half of the Avengers should be dead right now... So I'm just going to go off the canon road here a little bit. A large bit. But don't worry, Nick Fury isn't dead, because Nick Fury's never dead!**

 **So I think this story will come to a close in a few chapters, maybe one or two, because they're so long, but don't worry! There will be bonus chapters! I'll put up a poll soon dealing with the bonus chapters, but let me finish the story first.**

 **And one more question: what characters do you want to see more of? Dylan, Jace, Clay, Drew, Andy, Sandy, Erity, Ebony, Calico, Midnight, and Aoife are all options, and other characters, too.**

 **Another question (haha, I lied): do you ship Dylico? Do you ship anything in this story? DO YOU SHIP JACE/YOURSELF? I do, XD**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow, it feeds the hungry starving update monster!**


	5. AN

**I apologize for the slew of update notifications you've gotten for this story. I was going to split up Ch2, since people have been complaining about them being too long and they can't remember anything that happens in the beginning, but that chapter didn't really have any good spots to leave off without feeling awkward, so I left that alone. I split up Ch3, though, into Prison Break On The Tri-Carrier and Jace's Very Very Very Large Family. So I hope that helps you understand the story better!**

 **BTW, there's a poll on my profile! Go vote please!**

 **UPCOMING: Ace In Your Sleeve! It'll be out soon!**


	6. Extremely important please read!

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead!**

 **So, I love this story and its characters and pretty much everything about it so I find it pretty funny I'm looking back on it and I'm thinking "Wow, did I sure screw up." Not with the characters or idea, but mostly the way I carried out the plot and what I did with the characters and idea. (Don't hesitate to agree with me. We all know it's true.)**

 **I mean, I've gotten a lot of reader feedback (WHICH I AM SO SO LUCKY TO HAVE NEVER STOP PLEASE) and thanks to that, that's showed me what areas of the story need improvement, and what I can do to make it better. Which is exactly what I'm going to do!**

 **I think this is too far gone for me to go back and edit, so I'm just starting over. I'm re-writing it into a different story called** ** _Perspective_** **which you will see very soon, and I'll post an author's note to this once I upload it.** ** _Perspective_** **will have mostly the same characters and idea, with some tweaked characters, some new characters, and some of the old ones gone, but mostly the same. Since you feel and I feel that Dylan was a very...undeveloped character, he didn't really have a voice, he was more just describing things, which I hate, Dylan will be telling the story, but I promise, he's more fleshed out! He's still besties with Drew and Clay though I have inserted a new character into their friendship, the son of Mesmero, who you will have yet to see!**

 **(Honestly, though, am I the only one who thinks Mesmero has the potential to be a super powerful villain, and is in the comics and other media, but the writers of USM always make him really stupid so Spidey can web him to a wall?)**

 **Anyway, that's pretty much all I want to say. Thank you so much for you guys sticking with me, and feel free to tell me some feedback/ideas/requests for characters, plotlines, and situations to use in the new story! Feedback/reviews are accepted and spraypainted rainbow!**


End file.
